


2.5

by bonebo



Series: Kinktober '17 [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Humiliation, Kinktober, M/M, small penis humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 16:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12280500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/pseuds/bonebo
Summary: 5. Humiliation| Cuckolding | Body Swap





	2.5

Hanzo’s laugh is low and mocking, and has Genji shivering despite the years he’s spent on the recieving end of this treatment.

“Every time I see it, it’s gotten smaller,” Hanzo muses, using a fingertip to gently flick over the tip of Genji’s stiff little cock--and Genji lurches up on the bed, biting down hard on the ball gag tucked between his teeth and clawing at the sweat-damp sheets beneath him. “How is that possible? Eventually you’re just going to have a cute little clit here, instead of this paltry excuse for a dick.”

He swiftly licks a fingertip, and the touch of it to Genji’s weeping slit has the younger Shimada yowling; his toes curl as his hips buck into Hanzo’s grazing touch, and he blinks hard to clear the tears that pool in his eyes, trembling under the weight of his brother kneeling astride him.

“What am I even supposed to do with this?” Hanzo shakes his head, lowering himself to grind his ass down on Genji’s hips--the movement is slight, but it’s enough to engulf Genji’s little cock in the warm space between Hanzo’s asscheeks and have him crying out behind his gag. “I can’t even feel anything, and yet you’re acting like you’re ready to bust.”

He tuts in disappointment, lifting up on his knees enough to look down between his legs: past the half-hard, chubby length of his own cock and to Genji’s short little prick, slick with pre-cum and a flushed, aroused red. “This is why you have to be on the receiving end, dearest. Why you could never be the one burying your cock in a warm, wet hole--because who would feel this tiny thing?”

To prove his point, Hanzo sits down again, using two fingers to guide the head of Genji’s cock toward his slick, ready entrance--and despite the way his brother howls his pleasure, despite the sudden burst of hot liquid against his ass, Hanzo can’t say that he feels much of anything at all.

“Such a disappointment, Genji,” he mutters, and grinds his hips down again, keying himself up for round two despite the way his brother squirms.


End file.
